The Forgotten Dr Mindbender
by LadyofSilverSide
Summary: How can his world feel so simple, and yet so dull. Why not travel to America and see what the free country can offer him. Finally some smutty action.
1. Chapter 1

For the forgotten Dr. Mindbender. Yes it's a little wrong to write this kind of stuff. lol

Dr. Mindbender was over losing every battle and wanted a different take on life. What better place to go than American, the greatest country in the world to raid and take advantage of. True he was American, and he knew it made him a trader each day he lived but it didn't matter. It was the thrill that kept him at the game of terrorism. But still it was time for something new, a change in his life. He looks in the mirror and rubs his scratchy face and takes out his razer to trim his mustache and stops to take a second look. "How long has this handlebar mustache been hiding my face; Mindbender wonders". He removes the guard off the razer and begins to shave off the thick parts and thin it out a bit.

Glancing at it in numerous sessions he finds the style repulsive with each trimming and continues to shave until he was completely clean shaven. He laughs at a much younger man looking at him in the mirror and pulls out a straight razer and cleans up the stubble until his skin was smooth and soft. His lip felt lighter he noticed as he cleaned up the sink. He looks up in the mirror and rubs his eyes before he pulls out a case of contacts and puts them in. They instantly changed his dull brown eyes to a more lively green and he smiles kindly trying to put on a different face.

He moves over to the closet and opens the doors looking at a massive wardrobe scrolling through his clothes. He pulls out a suit and takes off his robe looking at himself in the mirror for a brief moment and notices the various scars that his body was riddled with. He takes a moment to think about his life, he has no wife, no children, and no replacement picked out.

"One day retirement will be an option; Mindbender mumbles under his breath."

He opens a drawer and takes out a shirt, boxers, and socks and begins to get dressed. He was always a sharp dresser when he needed to be. Cobra paid well so he was able to afford the best. Putting on his shoes he opens a separate drawer and thumbs through his various passports until he finds one that was best suited for his situation.

Quickly he grabs a suitcase and packs a several changes of clothes. He puts on his favorite watch and tightens the leather band. He grabs his sunglasses and puts them in his jacket pocket and walks out of his bedroom and looks around the tiny apartment like room. The idea of not returning to his prison was so tempting, but he quickly remembers what Serpentor did to the last scientist that left.

Mindbender swallows hard and turns out the light to the room as he exits the living area. He fiddles with his badge as he walks to the transportation center and tries to think of an excuse to leave Cobra Island. Quickly he remembers of a science convention that had taken place in San Francisco and that would be his story. No one would know that the convention was weeks ago. He speeds past several important faces to avoid questions and makes it to the transportation center without a single question.

He quickly gets a pass and makes it to America in just 24 hours.

Standing outside of the airport in San Francisco he looks around hales a taxi and climbs in.

"The Fairmount please; Mindbender politely says."

It's was a lengthy drive but it was worth it to see the outside world and not be on the run from the military or police.

"That'll be seventy-five dollars; the driver almost snorts."

Mindbender pulls out a hundred from his wallet as he gets out of the car with his suitcase and hands it to the rude cab and walks off. He walks past the front desk and enters the lobby making his way to the elevator. Mindbender always had a permanent room at almost major hotel. The suite was on the top floor and had a key not a cardkey. He takes the key from his pocket and presses the button to the elevator and the doors open he walks in and presses the floor 29 and the doors begin to close but a slider hand slides through. The sensor stops the door from closing and it opens to reveal a tired looking young woman.

Her hair was a dark brown with red highlights that was down, long and wavy, and she had cold gray eyes. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans, a plain black shirt, and a light blue kimono style shawl. Stepping in quickly she pulls a bright blue suitcase and she allows the door to close. Pressing the floor ten button she waits for the doors to close.

Mindbender notices a police officers rushing to the doors as they close and she begins to press several buttons but stops at 29. She turns around and glances at Mindbender and pulls out a gun from her suitcase and holds it up to his face. He puts up his hands up in shock.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I need a place to hide; she snaps. You have a room and I don't."

The elevator opens at ten and she steps out and Mindbender follows.

"There are no cameras; she begins. Housekeeping will be vacant follow me. We'll take the service elevator to your floor."

Mindbender walks with the young woman to the service elevator that she surprisingly had a key for and they ride up to floor 29. Mindbender exits the elevator leaving her behind.

"I didn't say you could get off; the young woman shouts!"

She chases after him and points the gun to the back of his head and he stops walking.

"If you need a place to hide out you are welcome in my suite; Mindbender retorts coldly. But I will not be bullied by you."

He turns around and notices the gun was still on safty and he snatches the gun from her and slaps her in the face. The young woman in shock and pain grips her face.

"Now come with me; Mindbender orders."

The young brunette follows him quickly and he opens the suite door let's her in. He punches a code in on an alarm notifying he checked inn and he locks the door behind him. The young woman looks around at the massive suite. The windows were the size of the walls, and the furniture was real leather. He watches the young woman whom in his opinion was quite brave walk around looking at the room.

"What are you running from; Mindbender questions as he disassembles the gun?"

"I helped rob a bank; she cooly answers while looking around."

"The suitcase has the money in it; Mindbender asks."

She nodes as she looks out the window that had a bay view.

"I'm helping you escape; Mindbender says calmly. I want half."

The woman comes to and turns around.

"I can't do that; she snaps. I have to meet up with my boyfriend tonight, half of this is his."

"Suit yourself; Mindbender calmly replies. Leave."

He puts the gun in a drawer and a loud knock is heard at the door followed by "police open up!" Her face goes white as another knock is heard.

"You win; she says in a voice full of fear and she grabs the suitcase and runs up stairs quickly. Mindbender opens the door and smiles at the police.

"May I help you; he asks calmly?"

"There was a young woman that rode up with you; the officer questions. Is she here?"

"No; Mindbender replies. I believed she got off on 14. I couldn't be certain because she pressed so many buttons. Is everything ok officer?"

I can't discuss this with you sir; the officer replies in question. Have a good day."

They leave and Mindbender closes the door and locks it he retrieves the disassembles gun and walks upstairs putting in hid drawer, and finds the young woman. She was sitting on his bed in the open loft shaking from fear. He smiles remembering some of the first acts of crime he committed with Cobra. She looks up at him and notices his smile.

"What's your name; Mindbender asks?"

"Raven; she answers."

"I'll be watching for you on the news Raven; Mindbender says with a smile."

"What's your name; she questions?"

Mindbender was silent for a moment trying to think of a name to give her as he takes off his jacket.

"Ben; Mindbender replies."

"Thank you for your help Ben; Raven politely says. But I think we need to settle this matter of money and I need to leave. I'll give you a quarter of my share."

Mindbender sighs and shakes his head only to let out a slight laugh.

"If you want to get caught you'll leave now; he begins. The police are everywhere in this hotel. Get comfortable and I'll order dinner."

Mindbender walks down the stairs and Raven follows. He loosens his tie and unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt and walks over to the desk and picks up the room service menu. Raven looks at her watch and looks outside.

"Look let's just half the money and you can go buy a large suitcase or something and sneak me out; Raven quickly suggests. My boyfriend is waiting for me, and I don't like it when he gets mad."

"You probably wouldn't want to see me angry either; Mindbender retorts."

Raven looks at him for a moment.

"Would you like coffee with dinner; Mindbender asks? or are you more of a tea person."

Raven looks at her watch and walks to the window looking outside.

"I'm more afraid of my boyfriend than I am prison; Raven says in a shaking tone. I don't want to make him angry."

Mindbender flips through the menu trying to ignore her.

"What sounds good to you; Mindbender asks. Lobster or clam?"

"Please; Raven begs."

"Does your boyfriend know where you are; Mindbender asks in an irritated voice?"

Raven shakes her head.

"Alright then; he snaps. Shut up, have dinner with me, and tomorrow I'll get you out of here. Now lobster or clam."

"I have a shellfish allergy; she answers."

"Well damn; Mindbender snorts. How does it affect you, smelling it, touching it, eating it?"

"Just eating it; she replies."

Good; Mindbender continues. I'll have the lobster, you can have chicken since you can't seem to focus on much except getting to a apparently abusive boyfriend."

Raven almost felt embarrassed at that moment. She knew he was abusive but she never wanted to admit it.

"Coffee; Mindbender asks?"

"Yes; Raven answers."

Mindbender puts in his order as Raven looks out the window. She hadn't noticed when he was finished ordering the food, but he watched her for sometime. Mindbender walks up behind her and looks out the window watching the movement. She could feel him standing behind her and she jumps.

"I don't bite; Mindbender jokes as he stands next to her."

"You are an odd man Ben; Raven says playfully but still shaken up."

Mindbender puts his arm around her and gives her a harsh squeeze.

"I know; he replies. I place my pride on it."

A knock is heard at the door and Raven jumps and runs upstairs. In fear she hides the suitcase under the bed along with herself. Mindbender walks upstairs with the coffee tray and sits at the foot of the bed. Raven could smell the espresso and she crawls out.

"You're not going to do this all night are you; Mindbender questions her?"

Raven wasn't sure what to say at this point. She shrugs her shoulders and sits next to him. He leaves her in silence and pours her a cup of espresso. The two sit quiet sipping their coffee.

"What made you do it; Mindbender questions just to break the silence?"

"My boyfriend; she answers. He said if we got away with it then we could have a less stressful life."

Mindbender sips his coffee slowly as he remembered simular promises.

"I've learned to not trust such statements; Mindbender replies."

Raven's eyes begin to tear up and she puts the cup.

"I hate myself right now; Raven continues. I'm so stupid, I should've never listened to him."

Mindbender uncertain what to do just sits and listens to the young woman cry. Unexpectedly she leans her head on his shoulder and it startles him causing him to jump and spill his hot coffee.

"Dammit; he snaps."

He grabs the napkin that came with the coffee and quickly wipes his lap. Suddenly a loud knock is head at the door. Raven begins to shake in fear as the loud voice of an officer is yelling at the door.

"Mr. Minders we have permission to search your room; the officer yells."

Mindbender grabs the suitcase and pushes a panel on the wall open and puts the suitcase inside the tiny room and takes Raven by the hand and pushes her inside. The knocking gets more persistent and Mindbender hands her her coffee cup and shuts the panel.

Raven hears him walk down the stairs and the door opens. The police look around the place, moving about for sometime before the door is finally shut. Raven was frozen with fear as she stood there waiting for whatever to happen next. He was mostly sitting drinking his coffee he retrieved from upstairs, and texting a fake app hoping the search would end quickly.

"Do you think you could hurry this up; Mindbender asks an officer. I'm expecting my fiance to come by."

"I'm sorry sir no one is entering or exiting this hotel for at least tweleve hours; the office replies. I think we're done here."

"I guess I'll be eating a meal for two alone than; Mindbender fakingly grumbles."

"I guess; the officer replies."

The officers clear out and the door closes behind them. Mindbender sips the last of his coffee and looks at the door.

"This isn't what I had in mind for my escape; he thinks to himself."

Walking upstairs he pushes the panel open and Raven was shaking with fear.

"They're gone; Mindbender reassures. As far as they know you aren't here."

Raven steps out of the tiny dark room and looks around. A knock is heard once again and she steps back in the room. The panel is put back and he hurries downstairs and opens the door.

"Room service; a young man says."

The young man sets up the table.

"Are you expecting someone; the young man asks with a smile?"

"I was; Mindbender answers. The damn police won't let anyone in or out so I'll be have a mixture of land and sea."

The young man leaves. For sometime foot steps could still be heard, but Mindbender wasn't afraid. He walks upstairs and opens the panel letting Raven out.

"The police are still moving about the halls so be quiet; Mindbender orders. I'm guessing they've been checking all rooms."

Raven nods her head and follows him downstairs. She takes a seat at the table and the two eat in silence until the sound of the exit stairs door is heard slamming hard.

"Now; Mindbender says politely. How much did you steal?"

Raven looks up still in shock.

"Umm; Raven replies. I don't know. My boyfriend gave me the suitcase and pushed me on the bus."

Mindbender wipes his mouth and sips his white wine.

"We should take a look; Mindbender says with a smile."

Raven looks at him as he pushes his chair out from the table and he motions to her. She pushes her chair away from the table and follows him upstairs to the room. Mindbender looks at the suitcase and pulls it out from the hidden room and moves it by the bed. Raven stands in the doorway watching him lie the case on the floor and open the lid. The case was filled with stacks of hundred banded in tenthousand stacks. Mindbender counts the stacks and looks up at her.

"Not bad; he comments jokingly. There's two million here. You must workout if you're able to pull that around."

Raven walks over to the suitcase and looks at the money.

"A lot of good it will do me if I go to jail; Raven mumbles. I don't know what to do."

She sits on the edge of the bed and picks up one of the stacks and looks at it.

"I won't be able to spend any of it without getting caught; she continues. I'll go to jail instead of enjoying my life."

Mindbender looks at Raven holding the money as she just looks at it. He knew she probably never held that much money in her hand until now.

"I know what to do; Mindbender suggests. Leave with me to London next week. I have a private plane and I can get you a passport. You'll have to change your hair color."

Raven looks up in shock.

"What about the money; she questions? How do we exchange it, it's stolen?"

"I know people; Mindbender answers. Don't worry about it. And you are giving me a generous portion."

"Why are you helping me; she questions? I don't know you."

Mindbender smiles and bushes her hair out of her eyes. Her face goes flush and she pulls away.

"No; she says softly. I can't."

Mindbender smiles at her innocence.

"Dear child I don't want you; Mindbender replies. I want to help you. Your Zach is most likely using you and tomorrow I'll prove it to you. I'll go with you to meet him, and I can assure you it will not end well."

Raven looks down at the case and her eyes tear up.

"He said things would be better; she sobs. He said he'd stop lying and cheating if I did this."

"Darling I'm certain he lied once again; Mindbender taunts."

Raven buries her head in his strong chest crying. Mindbender puts his arm around her rubbing her back softly. All he could do was let her play her emotions out. Usually the shock ended after twenty-four hours or so. He figured she'd sleep for at least twelve hours when she would finally fall asleep. He spent some time holding her and listening to her cry and mumbled various things. He had patients but it was growing thin. He pulls her away from his chest and she looks at him.

"You need rest; Mindbender encourages. I'll give you a shirt, and you can sleep in my bed."

Raven looks at him as he stands up and walks over to him unpacked suitcase. He opens the case and pulls out a white t-shirt and hands it to her.

"I'm going downstairs to get you a toothbrush and I'll be back; he says kindly. Why don't you change."

Mindbender leaves and Raven looks at the money that was packed tightly in the case. She knew she could take it and leave without the police even knowing. Zach would be waiting for her at the apartment. She closes the suitcase and waits to hear the door open and close.

She could hear the sound of the dishes being gathered to be put outside. She wanted to please Zach, or anyone for the moment. All her life she grew up displeasing everyone, she was shuffled from foster home to foster home and Zach was the first person to tell her loved her even if he did hit her. Raven picks up the shirt and folds it neatly and grips the suitcase tightly. She hears the door open and she stands up, but she looks back at the shirt. She hears the door close and a she tears up not sure what to do. She sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at the shirt.

"I don't know what to do; she thinks to herself. He wants to help me, and yet I'm afraid of him. He hit me and he didn't even know me. Zach knows me and yet he hits me. I don't know what to do."

She looks at the shirt and picks it up and feels the smooth texture of the shirt and puts it down. She stands up and takes her shawl off and folds it, she takes off her shirt and bra. She slowly unbuttons her jeans and looks at herself in the mirror. She was so fit, and yet she only looked at herself as a fat pig. She takes off her shoes and jeans and walks to the full length mirror and stands in front of it looking at herself.

She looks at her body in the mirror sizing herself up. She looks at her tattoo that was on her side. The black and red dragon wasn't her idea but she listened to Zach. She hated the tattoo, but it pleased him. She looks at her face in the mirror. She was plain, no makeup on, and her hair was a mess. She often wondered if anyone would truly love her.

Lost in thought for some time she never heard Mindbender return. He walks in the room to find her standing in front of the mirror. She notices him walk up behind her and it startles her. Embarrassed she blushes and she walks over to pick up the shirt and put it on quickly.

"I didn't know anyone could be so ashamed of such a nice body; Mindbender jokes."

"I'm fat; Raven almost snaps."

"I'd hate to see what thin is too you then; Mindbender wonders in question."

He hands Raven the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"FYI; Mindbender continues. You're not fat."

Raven feels her face flush and she turns quickly and walks to the bathroom. Mindbender unbuttons his shirt and takes off his tie folding it and putting it on a hanger. He puts his worn clothes in a laundry bag. He rifles through his suitcase putting things away while standing in his boxers. Raven walks out of the bathroom and blushes at the sight of him in his underwear. He smiles and puts on his pajamas which was a white shirt and cotton plaid sleep pants. He looks at her wearing his shirt which was almost a dress on her and he smiles.

"Get some rest; he suggests. It's been a long day for both of us."

He leaves the room, but Raven calls out to him.

"Ben; she calls. Don't leave. I don't want to be alone. I want to. I struggle with being alone at night."

Mindbender turns around and shakes his head.

"Get in bed; he says. I'll brush my teeth so my lobster breath doesn't kill you literally, and I'll lay down with you."

Raven pulls the bedding down and she sits on the edge of the bed. She touches the soft sheets and runs her hands over the silk bedding. She turns her body and slides under the covers pulling the bedding over her. She could feel her body sliding under the covers as she lied down. Mindbender looks in the mirror watching her as he flosses his teeth. She was so emotional and strange, like most women that committed crimes for the first time. He brushes him teeth and rinses him mouth well before leaving the room. Looking in the mirror once again he watches her get comfortable and he realized he was smiling again.

He snaps out of it and leaves the room turning out the light and walks over to the bed. She looks out him standing by the bed and she sits up.

"I don't bite; Raven says."

Mindbender struggled with being in the bed with her. A woman in his bed was rare, but he was usually having sex with the woman in his bed rather it was consensual or not. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls the covers down on his side sliding under the sheets and covering up. He leans over and turns out the light and turns over on his back. Raven looks at him unable to fall asleep. He looks over at her confused.

"Go to sleep; he snaps. I can't sleep with you looking at me."

Raven moves closer to him and slips under his arm.

"Zach would hold me; she pleas,"

Mindbender could feel an erection forming instantly and he laid as stiff as his erect penis. But it didn't take long for Raven to fall asleep. He carefully moves her to the other side of the bed and slips away to the bathroom to take care of the erection. It didn't take long for the release and he was back to the bed in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly wakes up and is startled when he feels and arm around his waist. He turns around quickly throwing her off of him and she wakes up in fear. Mindbender quickly remembers she was there. Raven was shaking and gripping the covers tightly uncertain what to think.

"You startled me; he explains. I'm not use to sleeping with anyone."

Raven was gripping her wrist tightly in shock and pain. Mindbender moves over to her and takes her hand looking at her wrist. It wasn't broken, but it was swollen.

"It's not broken; he continues. You'll be fine. Now what would you like for breakfast?"

Raven looks at him as he gets out of bed and takes out a fresh set of clothes.

"Think about it while I take a shower; he suggests."

Raven goes downstairs and finds the menu marked breakfast and looks at it. She looks at the phone and walks over to it picking up the receiver and thinks of a number to dial, but she could only imagine of what might happen.

"Who is this; an angry voice questions?"  
"It's me; Raven replies."  
"Bitch where are you; the voice questions! Zach is pissed off. We want our money!"  
"I'm hiding out in a hotel but there are police everywhere; Raven explains. I can't leave yet."  
"You better figure it out; the voice snaps! What hotel are you at?!"  
"Theee Fairmount; Raven studders."  
"Bitch we'll blow that shitwhole up and get our fucking money; the angry voice naps!"

Raven's daydream ends and she quickly puts the receiver down and she brings the menu upstairs to the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and looks through the menu. Mindbender had been in the shower for some time. Mindbender steps out of the steamy bathroom with the towel wrapped around him waist and he notices Raven sitting on the bed looking at the menu. He walks over to the bed and sits next to her.

The heat and steam coming off his body was almost strange and Raven moves away from him. She hands him the menu and he looks it over.

"So when can I leave; she asks. I'm afraid that Zach will find me."

"I won't let anyone hurt you; he assures with a smile. I would kill him if he touches you."

Raven looks at him in shock.

"What are you having; he asks. I'll have the English breakfast the espresso and the grammy cart."

Raven looks at the menu and looks at the amount of food he was ordering.

"That's enough food for four people; Raven comments. I just want toast and coffee."

Mindbender looks at the fit body of the young woman and remembered her eating habits last night. She ate a quarter of her dinner and drank a glass of water.

"You need to eat; Mindbender orders. You're not fat."

Raven looks down at the floor and Mindbender stands up takes her hand. She stands up and follows him as he walks her to the mirror. He yanks the over sized shirt off of her and she stands in shock looking in the mirror.

"I know a nice body when I see one; he explains as he places his hands on her waist. You are perfect."

Raven blushes from the comment and she looks at the size of his hands on her waist. She hadn't realized until now just how much talker and bigger he was. His body was muscular and he had various scars on his torso. She turns around and touches the large scar on his chest that was running down his side. It was the largest scar and most recent with it only being a few years old. He looks down at her as she traces the scar.

"What happened; she asks with concern?"

"It came with the job; he replies quickly. I don't want to talk about it."

He takes her hands and looks at her in the eyes.

"There are things better left unsaid; he continues. Leave it at that."

Raven looks down at the massive hands holding her and she blushes. He leans in and kisses her and she jumps back.

"What; he questions. You are too attractive for me to ignore. I would give you the world if you asked for it."

"I promised myself to Zach; Raven explains. I can't."

"That's fine; Mindbender replies. But does he love you? Would he do the things I'm willing to do for you?"

Raven looks up at him with a look of fear and uncertainty.

"I don't know; Raven replies."

"I care; Mindbender tells her. I'll prove it. After breakfast."

Raven takes a step back and he takes a step closer. He takes her hand and kisses it gently.

"Take a shower; Mindbender kindly orders. I'll order breakfast and when you get out we'll talk about how to get you out of here. If you want I'll get you back to your boyfriend."

Raven looks down as he let's her hand go and and he leaves the room the room still wrapped in his towel. She walks in to the bathroom and takes her panties and bar off and steps in the shower. She turns the water on and she relaxes as the hot water beats down on her body. She could feel the stress melting as she washed herself. She looks over to find a variety of soaps and shampoos. She smells each one until she finds a scent that she enjoyed. She washes her body and hair taking her time. She was so relaxed that she didn't hear him dress, or the door knock for room service.

Mindbender lightly knocks on the door and she looks at the door.

"Yes; she yells!"

"Breakfast; Mindbender replies."

Raven turns off the water and he walks downstairs and sits at the table waiting for her. Raven walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and opens the front pocket of the suitcase and she takes out a change of clothes and panties. She dresses and walks downstairs in a looses shiny top and a pair of black leggings that were slashed up. Her hair was down and wet, but the waves were still there. He picks up his espresso and smiles as she sits across from him.

"I ordered you breakfast; Mindbender says with a smile. You should eat it all. It's not a lot either."

Raven lifts the dome that covered her plate and she looks at the soft boiled eggs, bacon toast, and fruit on her plate and a plate with yogurt, peaches and granola. A small dish of cottage cheese, a small bowl of almonds, and a small bowl of jam.

"I can't eat all of this; Raven informs. I don't eat this much in a day."

Mindbender smiles as he takes a sip of his espresso.

"Try; Mindbender encourages. Starving yourself won't help you stay thin."

Raven looks at the breakfast and sighs a loud sigh and she begins to eat. It took some time for her to finish the bacon and toast. She struggled to eat the eggs, and she couldn't finish the yogurt or fruit. Feeling sick she moves away from the table. She looks up and Mindbender who was almost finished with everything he ordered. Mindbender sips his coffee and looks at his watch.

"Housekeeping needs to come by soon; Mindbender explains. You can stay in the the sun room with the door locked. It usually is so they won't bother you. I'll put your things in the secret room."

Raven sips her coffee and leans her head back to try and not vomit from eating to much. Mindbender gets up and walks upstairs to pick up her things but they were already folded and put in the tiny room so he shuts the door. Looking around he found she even picked up his shirt and his clothing that he left in the bathroom. He walks downstairs and finds her sleeping on the couch. He picks her up and puts her in the sun room and covers her with a blanket that was on the couch carefully. He closes the door behind and walks over to the table to put all the dishes in a neat stack and leaves.

He walks downstairs to the main floor and walks around the small shopping center that was connected to the hotel. He stops in a jewelry shop and looks around finding a set of diamond earrings and a diamond necklace that had a matching bracelet. He takes no time making the purchase and having it wrapped. Exiting the shop he stops at a clothing store and buys a suit and Raven a dress and shoes. He leaves with the items and makes his way to the lingerie store and he buys Raven a set of black lingerie and leaves the shop.

He stops at a workout store and makes a few purchases for himself and Raven and leaves to return upstairs to his suite. The house keeping was still there but he didn't mind. he walks upstairs and puts the items in his closet. He walks downstairs and sits on the couch and turns on the TV to drown out the sound of the ladies cleaning. Raven was still sleeping in the room when they finally leave.

He takes out his phone and calls Zarana to have her come by and change Raven's hair color. The police were finally gone and Raven could leave. But he wanted to keep her. He knew she would be good for him in so many ways, but it would take time for him to explain everything to her.

Raven could hear Mindbender's voice and she sits up and pushes the blanket off of her. She folds the blanket up and leaves it on the couch. She stands up and walks over to the door and unlocks it letting herself out of the room. He smiles and hangs up the phone.

"I have a friend coming over that will change your hair color and style; he explains. It may buy you some freedom since you want to get back to your Zach."

Raven sits next to him and looks at him with a slight smile.

"I'm truthfully afraid of him; she admits. I never know when he'll lose his cool with me because I wouldn't sleep with him, or I didn't have money for him to buy cigarettes, or beer. I think I'm ready to move on. He doesn't know where I'm at so it would be easy for me to start a new life."

Mindbender smiles and puts his arm around pulling her into his arm.

"I'm so pleased to hear that; he joyfully replies. Have dinner with me tonight, and not in the hotel."

Raven nods her head and gives her a rough squeeze for a moment and le et's up.

"Come upstairs; I want to show you something; he kindly orders."

Mindbender gets up and Raven follows him to the bedroom. He opens the closet and raven sees a dress and shoes. She looks at him with and uncertain looks as she approaches the clothing. She touches the dress and the fabric was so luxuriously feeling. She removes the dress from the closet and holds it to her body and looks in the mirror. She caresses the fabric once again and Mindbender smiles.

"Do you like it; he questions. If not we can take it back."

"No; Raven replies. Its perfect."

She hangs up the dress and stands on he toes to kiss his cheek but he purposely kisses moves his head and their lips touch. She pulls away quickly and her face with flushed.

"I know, I mean I'm sorry. Raven mumbles. I shouldn't have."

"I'm not; Mindbender replies."

Raven looks up at him with an innocent looks.

"I I want to kiss you again; she stutters."

He leans in and kisses her deeply. Raven could feel her heart pounding and her vagina getting wet. There was something about him that almost hypnotized her, and left her wanting more. She feels his arms wrap around her and he lifts her up walking her over to the bed. Gently he lays her down and he begins to kiss her neck and stops at her clavicle looking at the shape and he pulls her shirt away exposing the flesh.

"What happened; Mindbender queations."

Raven pulls the shirt over the flaw embarrassed and sits up quickly moving away.

"I fell: she answers. Please don't ask again."

He felt sorry for her she was damaged he knew it, but he was a doctor and he could repair damaged things. He slides over and takes her into his arms holding her tightly.

"Just like myself; when you're ready to talk you will; he whispers. I will not ask you about any flaws that i find."

They sit in silence, she could feel the warmth of his embrace. For the first time they both felt safe and secure. She could feel the confusion and fear melting away as she relaxed into his warm embrace. She pulls away and turns around looking him in the eyes. His hazel eyes meet her cold gray eyes and he leans in to kiss her once more. She draws back once she hears a knock at the door.

"That would be your hair stylist; he explains."

He leaves the room quickly and answer the door letting Zarana in and she walks upstairs finding Raven sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Right than; Zarana begins as she shuts the door leaving Mindbender on the other side. This won't take long."

Mindbender walks downstairs waiting for Zarana to leave. He nods off with the TV on and until he feels the couch shake.

"Pay-up; Zarana demands."

Mindbender reaches into his wallet and pulls out a thousand dollars and hands it to her. She snatches it and leaves qyickly. He walks upstairs and finds Raven fixing her makeup and and her honey colored hair with dark brown highlights and platinum lowlights. She was wearing the new dress and heels. He swallows hard and grabs the jewelry that was giftwrap and he walks over to her and hands her the gift. She looks at the gift and touches touches his face smiling an innocent smile.

"Open it; he demands."

Raven smiles smiles and pulls the ribbon off the box and opens the lid. She opens the box and her eyes light up with the sight of the diamonds.

"Do you like them; he softly questions?"

Raven nods her head and he helps her put on the necklace and bracelet. Raven puts in the earrings and they leave the room but Raven returns and opens the closet and she pulls a small black purse from the suitcase and she puts her lip gloss in it and leaves with Mindbender for a night on the town.


	3. Rest Now

The limo Mindbender rented pulls up to the Barallion a five star restaurant in the city and he exits the limo first. He takes her hand and to help her out she she smiles until she sees the restaurant and her face drops.

"What is it my dear; Mindbender he questions. I've wanted to eat her for some time."

"No we can't; Raven replies in fear. Zach's sister is a waitress here. I know she will call him."

Mindbender snakes his arm around her waist and leans in and kisses her.

"Darling don't worry; he whispers between soft kisses. I'll protect you, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Do you promise; Raven almost begs?"

"I'd give my life for you; Mindbender replies. I promise."

He leans in and kisses her once again and takes her hand walking her in to the restaurant. The two are seated quickly and Raven looks down as Zach's sister passes buy.

"That's her; Raven mumbles. The blonde wearing the really badly done makeup."

Mindbender looks at the blonde with the name tag that read Violet. He smirks as she looks over at his table and her smile almost turns to an enraged look. Even with Ravens dye job she recognized her. She returns to her customers but finishes quickly.

Halfway through dinner a tall, muscular, dark eyed, dark skinned blonde male pushes his way past security as he approaches the table. He grabs Ravens arm and yanks her from the table. In shock she drops the drink she had in her hand. The man grabs her hair and begins to drag her out but Mindbender grabs the back of the man's neck and squeezes.

"Zach let me go; Raven cries out. You're hurting me."

Zach let's go of her and Mindbender pushes him away. Raven quickly hides behind Mindbender as Zach faces him.

"I don't want trouble; Mindbender says calmly. Now go back to the slums where you possibly belong."

"She's my bitch ole' man; Zach rudely snaps."

"She's a woman you pig; Mindbender snaps. Now leave."

"Not without my bitch; Zach yells. Get your fat ass over here Rave."

Raven grips the back of Mindbender's shirt in fear. The security guards surround Zach but he pulls a gun out and holds it out.

"Get back from my bitch ole' man; Zach yells. Rave get your fat ass over here."

For Raven she couldn't see anything but she hears a loud bang and Mindbender drops to the floor and she sees Zach coming forward but he stops when he feels a hand grip his knee cap. Looking down he feels his leg give out and he falls to the floor. Mindbender punches him in the throat and he drops the gun and falls unconscious.

Raven faints and wakes up back in the hotel. Uncertain of where she was for a moment she panics but remembers the room. She looks around but Mindbender wasn't there. She hangs her head down to cry but the phone rings. In a panic she answers it.

"I'll be back soon; Mindbender says quickly. Don't worry my darling."

He hangs up the phone and Raven hangs the phone up promptly. She gets up and walks into the bathroom and undresses pees and then takes a shower. She was in for quite some time and she didn't hear Mindbender enter the room or the bathroom. He wipes the condensation off the shower door and startles her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you darling; he apologizes. I wanted to surprise you."

Raven turns the water off and slides the door open. Mindbender was wearing a hospital scrub set and his dress shoes. Raven thrusts her tiny body forward and hugs him. He finches from pain when her arm slaps the gunshot wound. Raven draws back quickly.

"I caused you pain again; she cries. I'm sorry, I didn't think Zach would've come out of hiding. He hurt you and it's my fault."

Tears were flowing from her eyes and her lip was quivering some much that she couldn't speak if she tired. She buries her face in his chest and he puts his arm around her. He walks her out to the bed and he sits her down. Raven looks up as he takes the scrub top off and she looks at the bandage. He was starting to bleed and he picks up a bag and walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. Raven looks at the secret room and contemplates leaving but Mindbender calls out to her.

"Raven; he calls. I need your help."

Raven walks to the door and opens it slowly looking inside as Mindbender was opening a suture kit.

"You popped a stitch my dear; Mindbender explains. I'll need you to hold the gauze in place until I thread the suture."

Raven reaches out and holds the gauze. It was slowly filling up and her hands were shaking as she felt faint from the sight of blood. Her face pales and she looks away.

"Raven you need to apply a little more pressure; Mindbender orders."

Suddenly he feels her grip lessen and then he hears a loud thud. He looks down and she was passed out on the floor.

"She doesn't do blood; Mindbender mumbles. So innocent."

He smiles through the pain as he fixes the stitches while watching Raven's breathing pattern. Once the wound was sutured he tightly fixes a new bandage over it and uses his foot to shake Raven. She looks up and he smiles at her.

"Its a good thing I'm no longer a practicing doctor; he jokes. I'm sure you wouldn't have enjoyed it."

Raven sits up he reaches out to her but she helps herself up.

"I just had one job to do; Raven sobs. I couldn't do it. I can't do anything right."

"Its ok; Mindbender replies. You just can't do blood. What do you do when it's your time of the month?"

"I'm fine with it; Raven answers. But this was my fault, I should have never agreed to helping Zach."

Raven leaves the bathroom and sits on the edge of the bed and hangs her head trying to hide her tears. Mindbender sits next to her and puts his arm around her.

"I'm not angry; he calmly tells her even though he did feel anger and pain building. Let it go before it eats us both. I'm sure the police will have tracked the limo driver after he took you back here so we need took get you out of here."

Raven looks up with a fearful look once again.

"Help me dress and pack; he continues. The sooner we get out of here the better."

Raven helps him dress and she goes to the secret room and opens the door and opens the front suitcase pocket up and she pulls out another change of clothes. She hadn't realized until that point that she was still in the nude. She dresses quickly and pulls out the suitcase out of the closet.

"Listen go straight to the parking garage; Mindbender suggests. Look down from the camera and don't make conversation with anyone but me. I'll meet you in just a few minutes ok."

Raven nodes and he leans in and kisses her.

"Go; Mindbender orders. Ten minutes ok. I'll call for a car and we'll be off."

Raven leaves the room and takes the elevator to the garage avoiding people and cameras. She waits outside and finally Mindbender meets her. Another limo drives up and the two get in quickly.

"Where to; Raven asks?"

"Anywhere but San Francisco; he replies."

The driver takes off and the two relax. Mindbender opens the mini bar and looks through the stash. He thumbs through the alcohol and takes out a single shot of vadka, opens it and downs it quickly. He cringes at the taste but he wanted something to take the edge off.

"How does Florida sound; Mindbender asks?"

"I've never been; Raven replies. I've never been outside of California."

Mindbender puts his arm around her pulling her tightly to his left side.

"It's warm there and the food is better; Mindbender says in a laid-back tone. I'm going to take a nap now."

Raven wiggles out of his grip and he gets comfortable for the long ride.


	4. Making Love Is Hard

Raven felt Mindbender's hands snake around her low back and he leans in and whispers something in her ear. it was too low to hear. The feel of his warm breath gave her the chills and she shutters. He gently moves his hand up her shirt and she feels her bra come undone.

She wanted to be bad, and experience sex for the first time. Slowly he runs his hands down her back and around to her jeans. He kisses her neck and she moans with pleasure. The buttons of the jeans are opened and she feels his hands move the zipper down. So many emotions could be felt at this point, fear, excitement, love and pleasure.

She wanted to give herself away but no one ever seemed good enough, and no one seemed to care more about her than Mindbender.

Her jeans are pulled down slowly past her thighs and her heart was now pounding. She feels his hands move her shirt up over her head and the bra his gently slipped off her arms.

Her breathing is labored from excitement as she feels his lips kiss down her neck and to her breast. His lips sweetly suckle her nipples one at a time as his free hand snakes down to her panties. She was wet from excitement, and she couldn't control herself. He slides his hand into her panties and slowly rubs her mound, and finds her clit. Rubbing it gently she moans from the pleasure of him touching her.

He would be the first man to touch her in such a way. Slowly he lays her down and he pulls her jeans off. He stands up and quickly undresses. Raven slips out of her wet panties and she looks at Mindbender's body over again. This time he was naked.

He stood proud and slowly lays down next to her. The two begin to kiss passionately, her heart pounding even harder as he begins to finger her pussy. She felt her wetness increase as she pushed his large fingers deeper inside of her opening. She felt a slight sensation of pain as he forced another finger inside of her.

She moans aloud and he pulls back looking down at her vagina.

"Don't stop; Raven pleas."

He looks up at her eyes as they longed for his touch, and her body wanting more. He moves down to inspect her tiny opening and notices a little blood spot on the bedding.

"No turning back now; he thinks to himself. She wants it."

He swoops down and begins to flick her clit with his tounge, and she bucks from pleasure as she felt that first rush of blood before an orgasm. It didn't take long before she would release. As she does she feels him insert his fingers once more.

She moans again but he doesn't stop. He continues to eat her pussy and slide his finger in and out of her until she felt loose enough to force himself inside.

He moves his attention to her swollen lips that seemed to plea for more of his kisses. With her distracted he lines the head of his penis up with her pussy. She could feel his head touching her and her heart was pounding from the overwhelming emotions.

"Ben; she moans under his kisses."

His free hand cups her breast and he uses the other one to pry open her tiny pussy as he forces his head inside. She arches her back in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She reaches out and wraps her hands around his ribs and touches his back rubbing him. She brushes over his fresh wound but he didn't care.

She touches old scars and it didn't seem to bother him. He pushes his penis inside her a little deeper and draws back trying not to explode to quickly. Sliding back inside of her he gains control of himself as he wiggles in a little deeper. Raven was bucking from the overload and he reaches to her clit with his free hand and begins to fondle her. Her nipples were so hard and he breaks away to taste them once again.

He had just gotten the shaft in when he felt his fluids flowing. He slows down and takes a moment to rest inside of her, but her tightness was amazing that it didn't seem to ease the erge to ejaculate.

"My dear; he whispers as he moves his way up to her ear. I believe you will do me in for the night."

Ravens breathing was labored that she couldn't respond. He forces himself inside of her a little more and draws back, and he gets a rhythm going that was pleasurable for them both. They were both moaning and Raven's moan was becoming louder almost from pain as he thrusts himself in and out until he finally cums inside of her.

He pulls out and she bucks again. He rolls off of her and lays next to her. They were both breathing heavily as they laid back with pleasure. He rolls on his side to look at her in the dim light of the room. Her tired yet pleasure gaze sets upon him and he reaches out and touches her sweat soaked face and feels her hair as he slides his fingers through her hair.

She swallows hard as she had just realized what he had done. It was the one moment of passion that she finally gave in to. And even though he was a stranger practically he made her feel like she was loved.

Her eyes were filled with fear, but he hadn't noticed until the moment she began to cry.

"What is it darling; he questions softly?"

"I don't know; she replies."

"I'll take care of you; he assures. I'll never let you go."

He kisses her showing the softest side possible and she calms down.

The two settle in for the night both too tired to shower. He rolls on his back and takes her into his arms holding her till they fall asleep.


End file.
